


Attendant's Log, Subject E-0058

by rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [35]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Child Abuse, Gen, Human Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-21
Updated: 2009-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halle and Al's childhood at the institute. As told by the logbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attendant's Log, Subject E-0058

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/52263.html>

Secure server interface+++  
  
ATTENDANT'S LOG EXCERPTS  
  
Subject: E-0058  
  
Data validated+++  
  
  
 **2294.04.15 16:01**  
All measurements stable.  
E-0058 shows promising improvements in both speed and stamina. Nanomachine activity continues to peak at 20% during strenuous cardiovascular exercise.  
  
 **2294.04.24 10:17**  
All measurements stable.  
E-0058 has been placed in new accommodation. As expected, subject is currently showing signs of restlessness and curiosity in response to the change in environment. New dietary regime to be introduced at 18:00.  
  
 **2294.05.06 13:03**  
Lymphatic Activity: raised  
All other measurements stable.  
E-0058 shows a high tolerance for pain upon repeated stimulation. No significant change in heart-rate or behaviour observed, although subject did experience higher than expected levels of blood loss. Further work required to increase efficiency of clotting factors. Subject to remain in rehabilitation for the next 24 hours.  
  
 **2294.05.07 12:50**  
Lymphatic Activity: slightly above normal  
Cardiac Activity: raised  
Epinephrine Levels: high  
E-0058 displaying high levels of distress, including erratic behaviour, frequent vocalisation and uncontrolled urination. No immediate cause observed, although there may be some link to the pain tolerance testing currently being carried out on subject E-0057. Further data required to determine if this is correct.  
  
 **2294.05.07 19:22**  
Cardiac Activity: raised  
Pulmonary Activity: raised  
Epinephrine Levels: high  
Nanomachine Activity: 30%  
Cerebral Activity: erratic  
Evidence of distress in E-0058 has continued to increase. This now includes threats of violence and extreme mental instability. E-0058 to be restrained until further notice.  
  
 **2294.05.07 21:40**  
Cardiac Activity: raised  
Pulmonary Activity: raised  
Epinephrine Levels: high  
Nanomachine Activity: 40%  
Cerebral Activity: very erratic  
It has been proven that E-0058's distress is caused by conducting pain tolerance testing on E-0057, with a pronounced correlation between the pain experienced by E-0057 and the erratic behaviour displayed by E-0058. As the two subjects are housed 200 metres apart, this suggests a use of quantum brainwave communication far more competent than originally expected. Extreme caution must be exercised to ensure that such competence does not hinder mission objectives. E-0058 to be sedated until necessary.  
  
 **2294.05.09 09:11**  
All measurements stable.  
When not sedated, E-0058 refuses to communicate. E-0057 is displaying similar behaviour. This cannot be allowed to continue. Quantum brainwave activity to be reduced by keeping E-0058 in room 1515.  
  
 **2294.05.15 10:38**  
All measurements stable.  
New dietary regime progressing well. E-0058 still refuses to communicate, but shows no aversion to continued testing. 90% of targets eliminated within the allocated time; this is a 5% improvement in efficiency.  
  
 **2294.05.15 11:40**  
All measurements stable.  
E-0058 to be removed from room 1515 while it is cleaned of faeces.  
  
 **2294.05.19 20:03**  
All measurements stable.  
12 hours until ocular enhancement procedure. Food and water to be withheld in preparation.  
  
 **2294.05.20 07:54**  
All measurements stable.  
E-0058 sedated. Ocular enhancement procedure commencing.  
  
 **2294.05.20 08:15**  
Cardiac Activity: raised  
Epinephrine Levels: high  
E-0058 showing signs of wakefulness. Further sedation required.  
  
 **2294.05.20 08:19**  
Cardiac Activity: raised  
Pulmonary Activity: raised  
Epinephrine Levels: high  
Nanomachine Activity: 45%  
Ocular enhancement procedure aborted. E-0058 displaying erratic and violent behaviour. Immediate restraint necessary.  
  
 **2294.05.20 08:22**  
EMERGENCY PROCEDURES IMPLEMENTED. ALL STAFF TO BE EVACUATED. Gas sedation system to be activated in 60 seconds.  
  
 **2294.05.20 08:35**  
All measurements stable.  
Gas sedation effective. E-0058 has been isolated and restrained. E-0057 has also been restrained as a precautionary measure. Ocular enhancement procedure for both subjects has been terminated and is not to be restarted. E-0058 to undergo disciplinary treatment; food, water, staff contact and all other stimuli to be withheld until further notice.  
  
+++[](http://statcounter.com/)


End file.
